


[Podfic] Invitation to a Seduction

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Porn, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: My dearest Crowley,You are invited to a seduction. Please come to dinner at my bookshop this evening. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in.Warmest regards,Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Invitation to a Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invitation to a Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189310) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Inspiring Orchestra, by Rafael Krux](https://filmmusic.io/song/5671-inspiring-orchestra-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3
> 
> \--  
> This is going to be a new series with updates posted every Friday :)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Invitation-to-a-Seduction-elk1ru)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/invitation-to-a-seduction)


End file.
